


Someday out of the blue

by lizlybear



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Modern Era, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Merlin remembers when he finds Arthur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I hear Someday out of the blue from The Road to El Dorado I find myself thinking of Merthur. So I decided to write a tiny fic, hoping I can get you to feel what I feel listening to this song. I don't know if it worked but I hope you like it anyway!. (Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my first language)
> 
> Someday out of the blue  
> In a crowded street or a deserted square  
> I'll turn and I'll see you  
> As if our love were new  
> Someday we can start again, someday soon

Merlin doesn’t believe in love at first sight or all that soulmate bullcrap. If you really had a soulmate then you’d know, right? You‘d feel like you were missing a limb or at least that’s how the books describe it. When he thinks of a soulmate he mostly feels angry and deceived, like he’s being cheated out of something. On the tail end of that angry feeling is a far away notion of despair and bitterness so heavy he can almost taste it. He never acknowledges that fleeting notion, choosing the more prominent and clear feeling of anger to focus on.

One of his friends who believes she met her ‘soulmate’ a few months ago tells him how she wishes for him to meet his ‘one and only’ because she wants him to be just as happy as she is.

“My one and only died a long time ago. Either that or he found someone else” He scoffs and saying that somehow brings him to the brink of tears.

He turns around and pretends to go through his backpack. A part of him has a tiny bit of hope that everyone is right and that he has a soul mate out there. He gets so angry with himself for having that hope.He believes in deciding his own fate. Although he doesn’t believe there’s just one person for everyone, he does believe that you can choose to have a connection with someone and learn to love them. Meanwhile seeing everyone else happy and in love stings, and friends wanting him to be happy? Yeah, they just make him feel like there’s something wrong with him. He stands up and uses a flimsy excuse to get away, he doesn’t need this right now. He’ll find someone in his own time thank you very much. ‘ _I’m making my own destiny this time around!_ ’ the thought is gone before he consciously registers it, but it has him walking on with a feeling of empowerment and if he holds his head a bit higher well no one is around to notice it anyway.

*****

_***3 weeks later*** _

Merlin hurries after the guide, he got held up by an old woman, who’s Welsh accent was so heavy it took him a while to figure out she was asking him if he finally came back for good.. He didn’t know how to respond to that, because he’s never been here before. The only reason he’s here now is because his room mate is doing a paper on the Arthurian legend. And while he crosses the field, which according to the guide was supposed to have been the courtyard of Camelot, he feels a familiarity go through him like a deja vu. Only it’s not a vague notion of ‘I’ve done this before’ but such a strong feeling that is stops him in his tracks. As he stands in the middle of the open field he can almost hear the sound of sword fighting, the sounds of a busy courtyard, people mingling. He looks up at where he knows the castle once was and almost expects to see an old man in a cloak, shaking his head at him with a fond smile. And woah, that was oddly specific. A chill runs up his spine, he shakes himself out of it and grins. He is such a weirdo sometimes.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees a flash of gold and he startles.

The gold flash chuckles “I’m not that scary, am I?”

Merlin turns fully towards the man, and the earlier feeling of exhilaration comes back full force. He makes eye contact and the world stops spinning, the sounds are drowned out by a thundering noise in his ears. He knows this man; His smell, his eyes, his laugh, his embrace. He remembers the coppery smell of blood in the air, a distant memory of _so much_ hurt, anger and loss. But most of all he remembers loving him till the very end.

He tries to talk back but nothing comes out of his mouth. He struggles to breathe, he has a moment of panic as the dark edges around his vision close in and a feeling of vertigo overcomes him before he blacks out completely.

Merlin blinks his eyes against the light, he remembers! He sits up so fast his head spins.

“Woah not so fast” A voice to his left says. He swings his head around a sees the tour guide and his room mate squatting next to him.

“What happened? And where is he?” He asks, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

“We think you had some kind of heat stroke? Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling okay? You didn’t have to come up the hill with me” Matt scolds him.

There’s a cough and suddenly Merlin’s right back where he was before he fainted. “You back with us then?”

“I am. Who are you? I feel like I know you or rather I knew you. I’ve missed you” He frowns, because where the hell did that come from!? You don’t tell people you just met ( _but we didn’t just meet, a voice in the back of his mind whispers_ ) that you missed them.

“I’m Arthur and I know what you mean, you seem so familiar”

The name resonates in his very core, striking something deep inside him.They study each other for what seems like an eternity,  and when the tour guide scrapes his throat the tension breaks. Merlin smiles, ducks his head and scratches the back of his head. Arthur sticks out his hand and Merlin grabs it, allowing Arthur to pull him to his feet. He doesn’t want to let go of Arthur's hand, the familiar feeling is comfortable. Arthur smiles at him and in that moment Merlin knows that he would do anything to keep him happy and safe. It scares him a bit, this feeling, he tries to be rational but never before did he realise that mind and heart were so very different.

“You want a drink? Uh with me that is, right now?” Merlin asks.

Arthur is silent and just looks at him, suddenly shy, he stammers out an “Or later, whatever suits you best?”

Arthur's smile is the stuff of legends, it lights up his face and suddenly Merlin understands the butterflies analogy.

“I’d like that, I want to remember more” And Merlin accepts it like it’s the most logical answer in the world.

 

*****

 

**_*5 years later*_ **

  
Merlin rolls over in bed and studies Arthur’s sleeping form. The soft look on his face, the completely adorable pout of his lips, the messy hair. Merlin has never loved anything more in his life. He gets it now, only he doesn’t think anyone ever explained it right. It’s nothing like missing a limb, you can’t miss something that was never there. Nor was it finding someone to complete you, Merlin wasn’t broken, he was complete all on his own. When they told him it’s like the other person becomes your sun, he doesn’t think they know what they’re talking about. The sun is hot, it burns fiercely and if you aren't careful you’ll burn until you’re nothing more than an ember of this great used to be flame. For him it’s nothing like that and yet somehow all of that all at once. It was like having a paradigm shift, his sole purpose for living changed. No, Arthur isn’t his sun nor is he his other half, he is Merlin’s gravity. For Arthur has a pull on him that can never be broken, he will always be drawn back no matter what. Arthur once was, is now and will always be his one and only.

([based on this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Dp22KRD5zM))

  _ **Fin**_


End file.
